Amber's Life
by HPJ-kittycat
Summary: Amber's Life before and after the events of the film.


**Don't own Hairspray, if I did these would be canon**

**Ambers Life:**

**I always felt sorry for Amber, having such an overbearing mother. Than having her boyfriend stolen and her pageant win taken away. These are my snapshots (so they will be short) of Ambers life past, present and future to show who she was, is, and will be **

During the pageant-

'You did not lose! You can not have lost because I switched the damn tallies!'

Bile rise in Amber's throat as she watched her mother's confession. Sure she wanted to win but not like that, she wanted people to like her and the pageant win would have been proof of that. But now, she had nothing. Ever since she was little Amber von Tussle had been groomed for fame and now it seemed it was for nothing.

_Amber aged 5-_

"_Mother, Cindy's having a party, can I go?" Amber looked up to her mother trying to use the puppy-dog eyes her mother had told to her to use on the talent agents "No" the slim blonde woman replied sharply "Please" she begged "friends drag you down and will distract you from __**our **__dream Velma replied in distast staring at the child who had ruined __**her**__ dream. _

_While it was the reason she won Miss Baltimore Crabs, sleeping with the judges had had an unfortunate consequence. Fortunately Velma was engaged to her rich high school boyfriend and when Amber when born eight months after the wedding she had simply said the child was premature. With her new daughter, in her image Velma had to teach her the white way. If the baby had been a boy things would have been different but Amber was a pretty little thing and could get famous enough for the both of them._

**Amber aged 7:**

"**I swear to god Velma, tomorrow morning I'm going straight to the media and telling them the truth". But for Stanley von Tussle tomorrow morning never came. Velma's vindictive eyes never left her frightened husbands as she smothered him with the pillow before dragging his body out the door and into the large pond in the garden of the lavish manor.**

"**Stop, crying Amber, you'll smudge your mascara" Velma whispered harshly as the police officer informed her of her fathers 'drowning', and that everything had been left to her in her father's will. That was the last time Amber cried in front of her mother. That didn't stop Amber crying into her pillow at night.**

Amber aged 13:

"H-hey Amber, I'm having a s-sleepover tomorrow d-do you want to come" Gretchen Wharton asked/begged Amber who just laughed "Why would I go anywhere near your pathetic little party" . Years of Velma's hardcore conditioning had caused Amber to be the selfish cruel brat she was in the film.

Present Amber-

The nice Amber, the one that had tried to resist but had been buried so deep by the Amber that yearned for the love and attention that she only got with her bratty and attention seeking behaviour, broke loose. Ignoring her mother completely she walked over to a handsome negr- guy who had been dancing with one of the other council members before, breaking her mother's biggest rule not talking to negroes. She was surprised to find they were actually well, people who had hopes and dreams just like her. They were nothing like the animalistic, uncivilised, unadvanced savages her mother had told her they were like. This made her wonder what other lies her mother her told her.

As the song ended Amber decided to finally confront her mother. "How could you mother, you've ruined my whole career, I thought it was **our** dream!" "It was **my** dream" Velma started cruelly "But you ruined it, I was so close to stardom, but I had to get pregnant with the judges child, your beloved 'father' isn't actually your father" realisation crashed down, her father, the man that had stopped her from falling completely under her mother's control, wasn't her father at all " he was more of a parent than you ever were _mother_ and _you_ murdered him didn't you" she was broken, her beautiful, puffy, sparkely world had disintergrated in the space of half an hour, "Yes, he found out you were a little bastard and threatened to tell everyone, he had be stopped for your own sake Amber, he couldn't speak with a pillow over his face and a watery grave" Velma seemed so lost in her rant she didn't notice her second confession until it was too late "Let me go" she screamed as she was taken away by the police. For the first time since she was seven Amber didn't care about the mascara running down her cheeks as she ran away, unbeknownst to her she was followed by a plump brunette.

"I'm sorry about your father" Amber would have jumped at the unexpected voice if she hadn't been so deep in heartbreak, "Well, you wouldn't know" was her bitter reply. "What are you going to do now?" the question took her off guard, what _was _she going to do now? She was only 17 and her 18th birthday was 9 months away, so she wasn't a legal adult yet, and so didn't have any access to her inheritance yet. "You could stay with us" Tracy offered, "I don't need your charity" was her only answer as she barged past Tracy and out of the toilets.

That's why Tracy was surprised to hear a knock on the door in the middle of a thunderstorm , and she was even more surprised to open the door to find a sopping wet Amber, her pageant dress muddy and her hair was, horror of all horrors, _flat._ "Uhm, you said I could stay here just for a night, I don't mean to intrude, I'll go.." the blonde said awkwardly "No no it's fine you can stay as long as you need" Tracy said with a friendly smile, "Oh dear, you're far too skinny, I'll cook you some steak" Edna said decisively fussing over Amber in a motherly way that she wasn't really used to, but secretly rather liked. Unknown to Amber or the Turnblads, Amber would stay another night, and then another after that until she was an honouree Turnblad.

18 year old Amber-

"I GOT IN" she squealed as the letter announcing her acceptance into the most prestigious performing arts college in America, "I GOT A Scholarship" Tracy screamed. A year ago Amber would have been furious if Tracy had gotten the scholarship, despite that the fact her mother could more than afford it, but now Tracy was her friend and she was a better person now and anyway she found that her father's inheritance could pay for the school 5 times over and she had inherited her late biological father's money as well, as she was the only living biological relation he had.

22 year old Amber-

"We think you have a dynamic chemistry and would be perfect to be in our show" the channel executive asked Tracy and Amber just months after graduating from performing arts school, both girls squealed and soon after The Tracy and Amber Show began filming.

"Hey, would you like to go for a drink sometime" Amber was thrilled, finally the man she had a crush on for 3 years, the one that had taught her that all her mother's teachings were wrong and had inadvertently revealed the truth about her father's murder. She didn't think twice before answering "Sure, Malcolm".

98 year old Amber-

"We we're here today to celebrate the life of Amber Wallace. Wife of the late Malcolm, dear mother to Tracie, Tammy, Stanley and Janette. Amber rose to fame in The Tracy and Amber Show, but peacefully left the show after 2 years to pursue a film career. She developed a very successful film career and became world famous, but always found time for her family. She was hardworking, determined and passionate starring in movies up when she was 89, only leaving due to ailing health."

When the priest stopped the entire congregation raised their glasses

"A toast to Amber Wallace (nee von Tussle), a wonderful woman who will live on in our hearts."


End file.
